


The Virus

by Rk900 (Thief_0f_heart)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Bleeding, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Except it is Thirium, Fainting, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Seizures, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Temporary Character Death, Virus, Vomiting, Worried Hank Anderson, Worried Parent Hank Anderson, android virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: Can androids even get sick?
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 70





	The Virus

Connor awoke to Hank shaking him. “-nor? Jesus, you scared me. Thought you broke or something.” Connor simply shook his head.”That’s ridiculous, I feel fine-” He stood up quickly, swaying for a second before his big brown eyes rolled into the back of his head and his LED flashed bright red. His legs gave out and he suddenly collapsed, unconscious. Hank barely caught the android before he fell to the floor. Hank shook Connor slightly, worry evident, “Connor? Kid, wake up. This ain’t funny. I was joking about you being broke. Fuck. Connor? Son? Please wake up..” Hank realized he was starting to panic now.

His panic only rises as the Android next to him starts seizing. Hank moves Connor quickly into the middle of the floor, away from everything, His training kicking in. Hank moves back, shaking. “Shit.. SHIT!” He practically shoots up as thirium dribbles out of Connor’s mouth and nose. Sumo rushes into Cole’s old room, which became Connor’s room after Hank had adopted him. He barks a few times before whimpering. He was scared. Hell, Hank was scared.

Suddenly, Connor jerks once before going completely limp. Hank rushes to his side, hands grabbing his face. He turned his head so he could see his LED, it was a pale red. Hank let out a sigh of relief, at least he wasn’t dead. Yet. 

Hank looks around, scanning for his phone. Bingo. He sees it on Connor’s bed. Hesitantly, he moves to get it. Quickly rushing back to Connor before calling Markus.

“Hello, Lieutenant. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Hank could almost hear Markus’ smile through the phone. He also could practically hear it disappear once he spoke, voice shaky. “Co-connor. He’s not waking up..” Markus speaks again, voice less happy and more somber, worried almost, “What does his LED look like? Is it on?” Hank checks again, “It’s a pale red.” Suddenly, Connor started convulsing. Less so than before but still bad. “Shit!” Hank curses, moving to put his hand on the boy’s head, hissing as his hand meets the warm surface. “Lieutenant? What’s going on?” Hank manages to keep his hand on his son’s head while he talks, “He’s burning up and he’s seizing. This is his 2nd time. Blue blood is coming out of his nose and mouth and won’t stop. He fainted and is unresponsive..” Hank pauses for a moment before speaking so quietly that, had he not been an android, Markus wouldn’t have heard, “I-I’m scared...I can’t lose another son..” 

Markus takes a breath and responds softly, “Lieu- _Hank_.. I won’t let that happen. Now, Do you think you can safely move him? It would be optimal to bring him to New Jericho.” Hank thinks for a moment. Connor had stopped seizing and New Jericho was, at most, 10 minutes away. “I think so. I’ll be over in 10 minutes.” Markus hums and Hank hangs up.

Hank curses under his breath and moves down, Picking up the limp android bridal style. He was surprisingly light. He takes him to the car and lays him in the backseat, carefully buckling him up. Hank gets into the car and drives. He makes it to New Jericho in 8 minutes. Markus and the rest of the Jericho crew were waiting outside. Hank carries Connor out of the car. 

Once inside, Markus leads them to the infirmary. Hank lays Connor down. Almost as if on cue he starts convulsing. Violently. This was the worst seizure yet. Markus yells for Simon, North moves Hank back, and Josh runs out of the room. It stopped within 48 seconds. Josh comes back into the room about a minute later holding something. It looked like an AED but smaller. Hank looked at Connor’s LED and it was off. He felt his heart stop as well. Then suddenly, after a few shocks from Josh, it’s a very bright red. It dims slightly but is still brighter than it has been.

Hank lets out a sniffle and feels his face. It was wet. When had he started crying? 

They pulled some wires into Connor’s neck port and Simon began working. He typed some things into a computer and shit. Hank doesn’t understand any of it. But he does understand when Simon’s face makes that oh so telling expression. Something was wrong. Which Hank had already figured out. 

“His systems have been corrupted. He has contracted some sort of virus somehow.” Simon says grimly. “Well, can you fix it?!” Hank snaps. Josh puts his hand on Hank’s shoulder. “If anyone can, It’s Simon.” Josh reassures. Hank sighs, looking around he sees Markus sitting down, hunched over with his hands covering his face. North was rubbing his back, whispering something. Hank walks over to them just enough to hear what North was whispering, “It’s going to be okay. Simon will fix him. I know how much you care but you need to be strong. Like I know you can. Strong for me. Strong for Connor and his dad, Hank.” Hank feels his heart swell, hearing someone else refer to him as Connor’s dad gave him a sense of joy. 

That joy was quickly crushed when Markus’ head flew up. Both him and North spun over to where Connor was behind Hank. Their LEDs spinning yellow, which Hank knew as them talking amongst themselves. He soon was refacing his son and he almost burst into sobs then and there. Connor was limp as ever. His mouth and nose gushing with blue blood now, and his LED the dimmest Hank had ever seen it aside from when he had seen it off..

Suddenly, Connor moved. He snapped up into a sitting position, coughing and sputtering on his own blood. Hank rushed over to Connor, Grabbing him ever so slightly. Almost as if he would break. “H-hank-” Connor pushed out, eyes finding Hank. His voice was filled with static and his eyes looked glazed over. “It’s alright, son. I’ve got ya. You're safe now.” Connor turned over to the side away from Hank and retched. Thirium rushing out of his mouth quickly. He groaned once finished. His eyes looked slightly less glassy now. “That… was unpleasant.” He said in a monotone voice. Hank just chuckled slightly at that.

Simon finally comes over, “Connor. I’m going to need you to lay back down. I need to check and make sure the virus is out of your system.” Connor paused for a moment before complying, “Virus?” Simon nods, “Yes. It seemed your system had been compromised and corrupted,” Simon typed some things in and hummed, “But it seems that my quarantine coding has worked and it is isolated and is waiting for your system's automatic antivirus to kick in now. You’ll be fine.” Connor sat back up, grabbing onto Hank for support. Hank smiled.

Markus and North walk over, hand and hand. North gives Connor a pat on the head, smiling. “I’m glad you’re alright, Con. You had Markus worried sick. Thought he’d lose one of his best friends.” Markus glared at North with a slight blue blush, causing North to laugh before giving him a swift peck on the cheek. Connor just chuckled before Markus moves to give him a hug. Markus pulls back after a moment or so. “Seriously though, I was scared. You probably terrified Hank here,” He says while putting a hand on Hank's shoulder. Hank flushes lightly. “Well, Of course he did. My son was hurt and I couldn’t do anything about it.” Markus shakes his head, “You saved his life by bringing him here. You did plenty.” 

Suddenly, Connor engulfed Hank into a hug. “Thank you… Dad,” He mumbles. Hank tenses for a moment before relaxing and hugging back, “Anytime, son.” They stayed like that for a moment before Hank pulls back. “Come on. Let’s get you home, son.” Connor nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I just reread this and I realized I made some errors when writing the Jericho crew. I kinda forgot they don't have their LEDs anymore... So... Just pretend they do, I guess? I don't feel like fixing it right now. Sorry.


End file.
